Illuso
Illuso is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. He is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni, a unit of Passione specialized entirely in assassinations. He is the second member of the unit encountered by Team Bucciarati, who attempts to trap and kill Giorno, Abbacchio and Fugo inside his mirror world during their visit at Pompeii when they are searching for the key for Coco Jumbo. Illuso is voiced by Akira Negishi in the PS2 game adaptation of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, Kazuya Nakai in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, and Ken Narita in the anime. He is voiced by Ben Lepley﻿ in the anime's dub. Biography Illuso and the rest of the squad were horrified at the sight of former team members Sorbet and Gelato being brutally tortured and murdered by the Boss. Initially aiming to seek a more active role within the organization, squad leader Risotto Nero called off their attempted blackmail after receiving Sorbet's body parts as a warning. This was all changed after they found out about the identity of the Boss' teenage daughter, Trish Una, planning to kidnap her and use her as a bargaining chip against the Boss. After Narancia's battle with Formaggio, Bucciarati receives an e-mail from the Boss, ordering him to find and retrieve a hidden key in Pompeii for Coco Jumbo so that they can deliver Trish safely to her. Bucciarati dispatches Giorno, Abbacchio and Fugo to search for the key at Pompeii ruins. At Pompeii, Giorno and the rest are lurked and attacked by Illuso, who manages to successfully trap Fugo within his mirror world by using his Stand, Man in the Mirror. During the attack, Fugo sees Illuso attacking them within a nearby mirror but is unable to see him in the real world, resulting in him being caught. Before being attacked, however, he manages to shove Giorno and Abbacchio aside. Inside the mirror world, Illuso proceeds to question and torture Fugo for Trish's location. Fugo, refusing to leak out any information, desperately calls his extremely dangerous Stand, Purple Haze, to counterattack but ends up activating it in the real world, as only Illuso's Stand is able to enter the mirror world. Meanwhile, Giorno and Abbacchio are visibly disturbed by Purple Haze's appearance as it starts to show uncontrollably violent behavior, attacking nearby walls at random. Suddenly, one of Purple Haze's capsules breaks, resulting in the flesh-eating virus to start spreading within a five meter radius, brutally killing every nearby crow in the area. Illuso notices that Purple Haze's virus has started to affect in the outside world, but confidently brags that not even a virus can enter the mirror world unless he himself wants to. Abbacchio decides to abandon Fugo for the safety of the key but Illuso suddenly attacks him and manages to drag half of his body into the mirror world, rendering Abbacchio's Moody Blues useless. Cutting off his own hand, Abbacchio tosses the key to Giorno before being dragged in. With only Giorno left, he deliberately lets himself trapped in the mirror world as well so that he can bring one of Purple Haze's capsules within, infecting himself and Illuso as well. Illuso cuts off his own hand and re-enters the real world, trying to escape from the radius of the virus. Unbeknownst to him, Giorno had created a snake that would enable Purple Haze to track him down. Illuso is then caught by Purple Haze and as a final move, he tries to lure it attacking a nearby mirror which would send it to the mirror world as well. This fails as Purple Haze shoots one of its capsules against the wall besides Illuso, breaking it and infecting his face. Illuso is then brutally finished by Purple Haze which pummels the virus all over his entire body before punching his face clean off and leaving Illuso gruesomely dissolving into a pile of liquefied flesh and clothes. Powers Illuso's Stand, Man in the Mirror, is practically a more powerful version of J. Geil's Hanged Man, which not only attacks from reflective surfaces, but can also bring other humans and objects into the mirror world by using mirrors as portals. Illuso can actively decide whoever or whatever he wants to bring into the mirror world, thus being able to render most Stand users helpless when their Stands are left in the outside world. There exists no life forms within the mirror world other than those dragged in by Illuso himself. Unfortunately for Illuso, he can be easily tricked by having him drag unwanted substances, like Purple Haze's virus, within the mirror world which forces him to escape back to the real world. Other than being able to move freely between real and mirrored world, Man in the Mirror has also physical prowess as well, as it can throw stronger than average punches. Gallery Illuso_Anime.png|Illuso in the anime. Man_in_the_Mirror_Stats.png|Man in the Mirror B80B42E5-2ACD-484B-8A57-ABA049E11512.png tumblr_pjdlqxiIS01tqvsfso7_540.jpg tumblr_pk3uzrSInk1usyygio1_540.gif tumblr_pk3uzrSInk1usyygio2_540.gif tumblr_pk3vycuP7q1sxfvy5o1_500.gif tumblr_pbixzaNMur1vxhgnno1_640.jpg You're next, he-bitch!.png tumblr_pkgfyfAQpW1tqvsfso2_540.jpg tumblr_pkgqfbQOTo1vz5npso1_540.gif tumblr_pkgso86mG81s6pwa8o2_500.gif tumblr_pkgso86mG81s6pwa8o3_500.gif Illuso dying.png Illuso brutally killed by Purple Haze.png Illuso's death.png|Illuso's defeat. Tumblr pyhpp6QSwI1sh11j9o4 1280.jpg Videos Jojo GioGio's Bizarre Adventure Vento Aureo PS2 Stage 4 Purple Haze defeats Man in the Mirror (No subtitles because it's for real men) Trivia *His name may come from the word "illusory". That fits his Stand's mirror skills very well, but "illuso" is also Italian for "deluded". * Man in the Mirror's powers are likely a call-back to the J. Geil fight in Stardust Crusaders, when Kakyoin claims that there is no world inside a mirror. * Interestingly, Man in the Mirror is one of the few Stands in Golden Wind named after a song, the other one being Purple Haze. * Illuso's death is nearly identical to Captain Frye's in the 1994 movie The Rock in that both are liquefied in a matter of seconds by a flesh-eating virus. * Illuso stands 6'2 (188 cm) which makes him the tallest member of La Squadra and being one inch taller than Risotto who is 6'1 (185 cm). Navigation de:Illuso Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Assassins Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Spy Category:Sadists